Am I Ready For This?: An Edward Cullen Love Story
by courtneyfaulkner1996
Summary: Sami is a 16 year old girl that was born and raised in Forks. Washington. She has a brother that commited suicide two weeks after his 24th birthday last summer. She has to raise her nephew but his mom is fighting for custody. One day, she meets someone.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>"Sam!" Cassandra screamed. The next thing I know, I'm on the ground next to my car getting attacked by my best friend, Amber.<p>

I'm Samantha Howe. My mom is Rebecca Howe and we live in Forks, Washington. I'm a sophomore at the High School and the only one with a driver's license and my very own car.

"Oh my God! Have you seen the new kids?" Amber asked taking a deep breath.

"No. As soon as I got out of my car, you tackled me. Get off of me. This is a violation and I am half tempted to report you for sexual harassment," I threatened.

Amber shot up immediately and offered her hand to help me up. I gratefully took her hand and pulled myself up.

"So, about the new kids," she said turning me completely around. I found myself looking at a family comparing their new class schedules. "That's them."

"Who's the bronze haired guy?" I asked tranced by his beauty.

"That's Edward. Edward Cullen. I hear he's the only one up for grabs," she said sounding indifferent.

"Cool," I replied neutrally. His head shot up then and locked with mine.

For some strange reason, it felt like he knew what was going through my mind. I shuddered at the thought that another person would have to be haunted with my memories then shook it off internally laughing at the crazy thoughts that had been going through my mind lately and popped the trunk of my car.

"Is that a Nokia E71 in your hand?" Cassandra asked finally coming up to us.

"Yes it is," I said smiling as I grabbed my new green and black backpack.

"Sweetness! You finally got rid of that Power Rangers backpack! Thank God," Cassandra and Amber said at the same time.

"No. I just gave it to Hayden. He started school today remember?" I said closing the trunk and locking the car.

"Oh yeah! How's your little man?" Amber asked.

"He's my little nephew and he's doing good. Dealing with his dad's death better than any of us," I said walking to the front doors of the school. Cassandra and Amber flanked me and we stopped to talk to Mike Newton and his friends before going to our lockers.


	2. Chapter 2

As we walked around the corner to our lockers, I saw the kids from the parking lot. Edward's locker was three down from mine. He looked up at me and smiled a breathtaking smile. But Jessica Stanley jumped in his face and did her chirpy overly flirtatious welcome. I huffed and rolled my eyes going to open my locker.

"So, Sam. How was your break?" Jessica asked.

My body froze and images of Jeremy hanging in the middle of his room, the paramedics pulling up the body cover over his head, his suicide note in my hands, and lastly, the funeral where even in death, he looked tired and stressed out.

"You should know Jess. Bad news travels faster than good news does," I said curtly.

"Oh right. Duh! You inherited a son," she said hitting her forehead.

"He's my nephew. And I'm glad to take care of him. It's what Jeremy would have wanted," I snapped.

"Well. Obviously you didn't know him as well as you thought seeing as he had a son. Oh wait! My nephew too. By the way, when can I come see the little guy?" She asked innocently.

"As soon as you learn his name and stop trying to get Edward to screw you," I replied slamming my locker and glaring at her.

"I love how your language went from R to G in two months," she hissed.

"And I love how you went to my dad for implants and botox last month. That's right Edward. She's a plastic skank," I seethed and walked away.

Jessica mumbled something incoherent before walking towards the parking lot. When I looked back, Edward was staring at me smiling and his burly brother was laughing crazily behind him.

"I think people in China felt it when you lashed out at her," Cassandra said.

"Not in the mood," I said marching into home room with a cloud over my head.


End file.
